Sur le pont
by eysselia
Summary: Oikawa n'aurais jamais imaginé que le remariage de sa mère le plonge dans l'enfers et lui fasse perdre la personne qui lui est la plus chère. Mais peut-être qu'Iwaizumi n'est pas perdu pour de bon. Fin semi-heureuse. Attention sujets sensibles. Et un titre pourri attention ma


_Hum pour commencer je tiens à prévenir que ce texte contient du viol implicite et explicite ainsi que de la violence physique et psychique sur autrui, donc sujet sensible et ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne ce genre d'acte dans la réalité. Il y a aussi un lemon consentant (qui peux être sauté si c'est pas votre truc). Voila vous êtes prévenus c'est pas tout rose, mais non plus trop horrible._

 _J'avais écrit ça avant l'apparition du neveux de Tooru, donc bon pour le coup il est fils unique et sans neveu._

* * *

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le divorce de ses parents au collège fut un soulagement pour Oikawa. Les disputes perpétuelles entre son père et sa mère le fatiguaient. Ils n'en avait rien à faire de leurs fils, ça il l'avait comprit très jeune. Alors quand le divorce arriva et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'intéressait à ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir cela ne le surpris pas plus que ça. Il n'avait de valeur à leurs yeux que comme un meuble, un objet à exposer ou exploiter. Il aurait bien aimé que leur querelle à son sujet ne soit pas du à une histoire de fierté, de regard des autres. Cependant cette dispute là avait bien moins d'ampleur que celle pour la télévision. Une histoire qui dura des jours et des jours pour aboutir au simple arrangement que celui gardant la télé devrait verser une certaine somme à l'autre. Oikawa n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour leurs disputes et se fichait de savoir avec qui il vivrait. De toute manière cela reviendrait au même, vivre avec un fantôme, un inconnu. C'était comme cela qu'il avait finit par percevoir ces parents. La seule chose qui lui importait était de ne pas déménager. Car il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de ceux qu'il avait finit par considérer comme une famille. Alors quand le juge lui demanda avec qui il préférait rester, il répondit sa mère, car comme ça il pourrait rester avec Iwaizumi. Ne pas quitter Iwa-chan était bel et bien sa seule motivation.

Sa rencontre entre lui et Hajime avait plutôt été mouvementé, ils c'étaient battu. Puis ils avaient appris à ce connaître et étaient devenu les meilleur amis très rapidement. S'entraînant au volley, mangeant, regardant la télé, dormant ensemble, tout le temps. Oikawa passait presque plus de temps chez les Iwaizumi que chez lui, il n'avait pas le droit de ramener quelqu'un à la maison. Alors que la porte des Iwaizumi lui était toujours ouverte, il avait d'ailleurs un tiroir d'affaire là-bas, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir à faire un sac les jours ou il y dormait, ce qui arrivait au moins une fois par semaine. Il trouva là-bas tout l'amour dont ces parents lui refusait et l'avait privé en renvoyant sa nourrice. Il souffrait quand même du manque, mais il vivait avec et arrivait à être heureux sans cette attention. Les parent d'Hajime, avait bien tenter de faire quelque chose pour améliorer leurs relations, mais ceux de Tooru les renvoya leur disant de s'occuper de ce qui les regardaient. Mais parce qu'il était difficile de faire comprendre qu'un enfant délaissé et comme un enfant maltraité, Oikawa resta chez ces parents.

L'entrée au collège marqua le début de la perte total et définitive de sa recherche de reconnaissance auprès de ses parents. Ce fut aussi le divorce en deuxième année et la rencontre contre Shiratorizawa. Ce club contre lequel ils perdaient sans cesse. Cela rongeait Oikawa, pour qui le volley occupait une grande place. Heureusement il pouvait s'appuyer sur Iwaizumi. Son ami d'enfance pris de plus en plus d'importance dans son cœur, devenant quelqu'un de spécial et indispensable pour le passeur. La notion d'amour s'installa progressivement, bien qu'il n'en prit conscience que tardivement. Il sentait qu'il devenait jaloux que d'autres s'approchaient de son ami, que le corps de ce dernier commençait à l'attirer. Un simple contact diffusait une douce chaleur en lui et quand il se surprit à vouloir l'embrasser il se posa quelques questions. Était-il normal d'aimer son meilleur ami de cette façon ? Pourquoi Iwaizumi était le seul garçon à lui faire de l'effet ? Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre de se dire qu'il aimait un garçon alors qu'il n'était attiré que par des filles. Mais sa plus grande question restait, comment son ami le prendrait-il si il lui avouait l'aimer ? Oikawa ne pensait pas que l'autre le détesterait, mais il serait sûrement gêné et peut-être cela créerait-il un écart entre eux deux. Ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Il ne rejeta pas non plus la possibilité que ses sentiments soient réciproques, il en rêvait même. Après tout malgré son comportement qui avait tendance à l'agacer, Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas quitté, certes il lui arrivait de le frapper quand il allait trop loin, mais c'était si drôle de le voir s'énerver qu'il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de dépasser les bornes. Et puis il avait le fait que malgré qu'ils grandissaient ils gardaient certaine de leur habitude prise petite. Ainsi à la fin du collège ils dormaient toujours ensemble, comme le pour le bain, ou encore les bisous magiques.

Mais ce qui marqua la fin du collège fut une journée bien particulière. Ce jour là les titres étaient distribués et Oikawa avait reçut celui du meilleur passeur. Ce qui le rendait particulièrement heureux et ce n'était pas Shiratorizawa avec Ushijima et son titre de meilleur ailier qui allait y changer quoi que se soit. Même les moqueries de garçon de sa classe à propos de ses parents séparés n'y changèrent rien, il savait qu'il n'avait pas reçu ce prix par pitié mais parce qu'il avait travaillé dur, devenant le meilleur de sa préfecture en tant que passeur. La jalousie pousse à devenir cruel, et les remarques se firent de plus en plus blessante, jusqu'à que excédé son Iwa-chan leur en colle une. Ça le fit rire, depuis le primaire Hajime le protégeait des autres et de lui-même, n'hésitant pas à frapper. Il lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise habitude, mais il l'aimait bien, même quand c'était lui qui en faisait les frais. Au moins ça le remettait sur le droit chemin, disait son meilleur ami et il avait raison, songeait Tooru. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et tout deux rentrèrent chez les Iwaizumi dîner et célébrer ce prix. Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment. Après le repas ils montèrent dans la chambre de l'ailier pour y jouer. Oikawa se sentait bien, tellement qui voulu avouer ses sentiments, tout c'était tellement bien dérouler qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça ne continuerait pas ainsi. Mais un message sur son portable le coupa. Sa mère lui demandait de rentrer immédiatement. Il fut surpris, mais décida d'obéir, après tout il pouvait bien faire sa déclaration demain. Maintenant qu'il avait pris la résolution de ce lancer il n'était pas à quelque heures prêt. Et puis ce serait une raison pour qu'ils se voient le lendemain, pas qu'ils en aient besoin pour se voir.

Leur maison étant proche, Oikawa ne craignait pas de rentrer même si la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. De toute façon ce qu'il avait à craindre n'était pas à l'extérieur, mais à ce moment là il ne le savait pas. Il regretta longtemps d'être rentrer chez lui ce jour là avant de ce dire que ça n'aurait aux mieux que rajouter un délai éviter une blessure parmi tant d'autre. Mais à ce moment là il ne savait pas, il ne se doutait de rien. Lorsqu'il rentra il trouva sa mère furieuse qui l'attendait dans l'entrée, parce qu'il rentrait tard sans même prévenir. Pourquoi aurait-il prévenu alors que d'habitude il pouvait découcher sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et ce régulièrement. Généralement c'était comme si il n'existait pas à ses yeux, pourtant cette foi là il existait, mais il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne prêta pas de réelle attention au sermon qu'elle lui fit, supportant la remontrance sans broncher, regardant l'aiguille de la pendule avancer lentement. Il se sentait si peu concerné par ce qu'elle disait, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à faire qu'elle c'était remariée ? Et que son conjoint avait voulu faire un dîner de famille ? Rien il n'en avait rien à faire, pas plus que son absence l'avait d'après elle couverte de honte. Il porta enfin une oreille attentive quand elle se mit à parler que celui-ci avait un fils de son âge.

Avoir un demi frère était une idée qui plaisait bien à Oikawa. Peut-être que la maison lui paraîtrait moins froide si quelqu'un avec qui il tisserait des liens y habitait. Et puis c'est le rêve de la plupart des enfants d'avoir un frère ou une sœur poche en âge. Alors il voulait faire un effort et devenir ami avec ce demi frère que le remariage de sa mère lui avait donné. Cela lui ferait une famille, bien que les Iwaizumi jouaient déjà ce rôle à ces yeux. Pourtant quand Oikawa passa la porte de la chambre du nouvel arrivant, sa mâchoire se crispa et il dut retenir une insulte contre l'occupant de la pièce et celui qui avait créer ce foutu destin. À l'intérieur se tenait allongé sur le lit, lisant une revue de volley, Ushijima. Ce fut le début de l'enfer pour Oikawa.

* * *

Oikawa resta prostré longtemps après qu'Ushijima ai quitté sa chambre. Il versa autant de larme que son corps meurtri le lui permit. L'autre n'avait même pas eu besoin de le frapper pour le maîtriser, ce qui augmentait sa honte, il était faible et souillé. Il se sentait dégoûté, profondément, de ce qui venait de ce passer, de lui d'Ushijima. Il se sentait tellement mal et humilié qu'il resta enfermé chez lui le lendemain, dans sa chambre, ignorant son portable vibrant, ignorant les appels d'Iwaizumi au travers de la fenêtre. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que le regarder en face, il avait trop honte pour voir son meilleur ami. Quand enfin il bougea, se fut pour aller se laver, pourtant peu importe à quel point il se frottait la sensation d'être sale restait. Il ressortit de la douche rouge avec la désagréable sensation qu'il restait quelque chose d'Ushijima en lui. Cela lui donna la nausée, après avoir vomi et repris une douche il se senti enfin un peu plus calme Juste suffisamment pour changer ses draps et nettoyer sa chambre de fond en comble, faisant disparaître le moindre élément qui pouvait lui rappeler la veille. Comme pour effacer les faits, bien que rien ne puisse changer le passé. Pour autant la douleur qu'elle soit physique ou non restait. De plus il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'Ushijima comme il l'avait fait pour les draps et son tapis. L'affronter pendant le dîner fut un supplice, Oikawa tremblait de peur que l'autre recommence, peur très bien sentit par l'as qui s'en amusa glissant quelque allusion que seul eux pouvait saisir. Le repas à peine fini qu'il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, priant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille et surtout qu'il n'ait pas à nouveau à subir.

Oikawa savait bien qu'il devait aller en perler à quelqu'un, que ce n'était pas normal de faire ce genre de chose à d'autre alors qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, qu'Ushijima devait payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais comment avouer à quelqu'un ce qui c'était passer alors qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se regarder dans un miroir tellement il avait honte de ne pas avoir réussi à le repousser, d'être si faible. Il doutait même qu'on le croit, après tout comment n'aurait-il pas réussi à le repousser sans forcer l'autre à le frapper, c'était tellement pathétique selon lui. Il était pathétique. Alors il ne dit rien à personne. Et pendant une semaine il fuit Iwaizumi autant que possible. Car son regard plus que celui des autres le terrifiait, il ne supporterait pas de voir du dégoût dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, de le voir s'écarter à cause de ça. Sa peur qu'on ne découvre la vérité, qu'on sache, fut le premier pas qui creusa l'écart entre eux deux. Et parce qu'il l'aimait, Oikawa en souffrait beaucoup, autant que ce qu'il c'était passé dans sa chambre, mais il ne dit rien pour autant. Parce que la peur peut museler bien des choses et pousser bien des gens à des comportements surprenant, Oikawa fuyait Iwaizumi. Il lui fallu cette semaine pour tenter de surpasser sa honte et en parler. Malheureusement quand il tenta de le faire, il choisi sa mère au mauvais moment, mais il avait-il un bon timing avec cette femme ? Elle ne le laissa pas parler, l'accablant de reproche, il était une déception, pourquoi ne prenait-il pas exemple sur son demi frère ? Il devait faire pus d'effort et devenir aussi doué que lui. Comme lui, résonna dans son esprit. Suite à ça il ne dit rien retournant dans sa chambre, pâle, avec comme résolution que jamais personne ne devait le découvrir. Choix renforcer par les coups qu'il se prit par Ushijima, qui le prit ensuite s'en aucun état d'âme. Le message était passé, il ne tenterait plus jamais, si la honte ne suffisait pas, la peur avait fini de le convaincre.

Il passa le week-end prostré dans sa chambre, ignorant les appels et les messages pourtant nombreux d'Iwaizumi. Mais il ne put l'éviter au lycée, le lundi. Il ce fit coincé par celui-ci, sur le toit. Son meilleur ami voulait une explication à son comportement et à son état, car l'ailier avait bien remarqué qu'il allait mal et ses bleus. Pour la première fois Oikawa lui mentit, prétendant être tomber dans les escaliers. Il se sentit coupable de ce mensonge, mais encore plus de ce qu'il c'était véritablement passé. Ce fut le deuxième pas qui l'éloigna de l'autre. Il voulu partir, prétextant la reprise des cours, mais le noiraud l'en empêcha. Iwaizumi n'avait toujours pas sa réponse à la question qui le tourmentait, pourquoi l'avoir éviter pendant une semaine. Mais Oikawa réagit mal à la main qui se posa sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la porte, bien que la prise soit douce cela lui rappela Ushijima qui le maintenait au sol. Sa réaction violente fut le troisième pas, la dispute qui suivit le quatrième. Ce fut Iwaizumi qui quitta le toit en premier, trop énerver pour continuer à s'affronter. Si à ce moment Oikawa l'avait rattrapé et retenu pour lui raconter, alors cette distance aurait été supprimée. Mais très peu trouve le courage d'avouer ce genre de chose, même à la personne qu'ils aiment, d'autant plus quand ils ne sont pas surs que leurs sentiments soient réciproques. Le passeur le regarda s'éloigner avant de s'effondrer.

Le coup de grâce à leur amitié fut porté le lendemain soir après les cours. Alors qu'il se morfondait dans sa chambre cherchant désespérément comment ne pas perdre son meilleur ami, parce qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, Iwaizumi sonna à la porte. L'ailier ne voulait pas non plus rester sur une dispute. Mais Ushijima atteignit la porte avant Oikawa et l'ouvrit à sa place. Le passeur qui arrivait juste derrière put voir l'expression de surprise de son ami d'enfance passer de la surprise à l'incompréhension puis à la colère et aux reproches quand il le vit. Il aurait voulu le rattraper, lui expliquer le remariage de sa mère, mais le regard qu'il reçut quand il interpella Iwaizumi alors qu'il repartait le figea sur place. Le brun n'avait jamais vu un air si blessé à son attaquant, il n'avait jamais pensé apercevoir ceci un jour et encore moins en être le responsable. Il se détesta pour ça, il s'en voulu beaucoup. Ils se faisaient confiance et se racontaient beaucoup de chose et il avait briser cette confiance. Peut-être que simplement tout raconter par message aurait suffit, si il n'avait pas s'agit d'Ushijima. Parce qu'Ushijima était juste la pire personne pour eux, avoir cacher le lien qui maintenant l'unissait au champion ne pouvait pas s'excuser. Oikawa expliqua quand même par message le remariage de sa mère, en s'excusant, dans une tentative de recoller les morceaux. Mais il avait beau ne pas quitté son téléphone des yeux, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Son demi frère mania si bien les mots pour finir de piétiner son cœur, retournant le couteau dans la plaie béante qu'il ne se débattit pas quand Ushijima décida de satisfaire quelque pulsion. Cette nuit pour la première fois il se laissa faire, tel une poupée. À la différence qu'il pleurait silencieusement, mais les larmes coulaient quand même.

Suite à ça le volley gagna encor en importance. Seul échappatoire à sa vie qui c'était soudainement vidé, seul domaine où il espérait gagner contre Ushijima, seul moment où il parlait avec Iwaizumi. Même si leur conversation ne concernait que la pratique et était au maximum écourter par le plus petit, pour Oikawa c'était au moins quelque chose. Puis quelque temps après, il se mit à faire semblant que tout était au mieux, à jouer un rôle. Il sortait de nouveaux avec des filles, souriait tout le temps. Une sorte de fausse complicité s'installa entre lui et son ami d'enfance, tout deux maintenait cette comédie face aux autres, plus précisément leurs coéquipiers du lycée, en souffrant derrière. Oikawa se désintéressait de tout peu à peu, ne ressentant plus rien pour ce qui l'entourait. Il se fichait que ces notes soient bonne, ou d'être seul de n'avoir aucun vrai lien avec une autre personne. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Hormis trois chose le volley, Ushijima et Iwaizumi. Le premier le faisait se sentir vivant, le deuxième provoquait en lui des sentiments puissant de peur de colère voir parfois de haine quand il pensait au sport. Quand au dernier, il l'aimait tout simplement. Même si il ne se voyait plus qu'au club ou dans les couloirs, même si leur lien était brisé et qu'un mur les séparait, Oikawa aimait Iwaizumi. C'était un fait, et si il souffrait de cet amour les rares moments passer à ensemble l'aidait à tenir, même factice.

* * *

Il fallu du temps à Iwaizumi pour pardonner à Oikawa, beaucoup de temps. Il se sentait trahit par son ami, et cela le blessait de penser que le brun ne lui faisait pas confiance. Bien qu'il devinait que si Tooru l'avait éviter pendant autant de temps c'était pour lui cacher ce nouveau frère, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'autre ne lui en avait pas parler. Il aurait du savoir que lui se foutait pas mal qu'il partage désormais un lien de parenté avec Ushijima. Hajime ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il le lui ait cacher, pas plus qu'il arrivait à accepter cet éloignement qu'il avait instaurer. Pourtant ce fut lui qui maintient la distance pendant un certain temps, trop blessé pour pardonner. Oikawa lui manquait trop, alors il se dit qu'il pourrait essayer de lui parler à nouveau, et il constata un fossé entre eux. Leur amitié avait volé en éclat et ne pouvait pas être recollé, ça lui fit mal de l'admettre. Parce que même si tout deux faisaient un effort ça ne marchait pas. Alors il essaya d'agir en conséquence, ce n'était pas facile d'arrêter de veiller sur quelqu'un du jour en lendemain, surtout sur son ami d'enfance. Parce que même trahit il tenait à l'autre, mais le simulacre qu'ils affichaient face aux autres le dégoûtait. Quelque chose avait changer, il le sentait rien qu'à leurs rares échanges en dehors du volley, c'était forcé dans une ambiance pesante, tout sauf naturel. Ils n'étaient plus amis, triste constations qui ne l'empêcha pas d'observer de loin le passeur une foi sa rancœur passé. Et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout du tout. Que ce soit ce faux sourire en permanence afficher, ou ce simulacre de bonne humeur. Oikawa pouvait tromper bien des gens, il était douer, mais pas lui. Iwaizumi le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir qu'il souffrait, sans savoir pourquoi. Et sans connaître l'origine il ne pouvait rien faire.

Hajime eu aussi du mal à accepter le fait que son ami d'enfance recommence à draguer, s'entourant constamment de fan. Que son passeur devienne un vrai don juan, un de ces mec adulé qui font juste semblant, l'énervait au plus aux point. Sa colère augmentait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait entourer de filles qui roucoulaient bêtement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvaient détester ces midinettes. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait jamais eu de filles qui lui avaient tourné au tour avant, mais pas autant. Même si il savait que ses rires étaient faux, qu'il se fichait totalement d'elles, Hajime les jalousait. Parce que lui ne pourrait plus jamais s'approcher du passeur. Ça eut au moins le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il prenait pour une profonde amitié était justement trop intense pour n'être que ça.

-Tout ne se répare pas. Surtout chez l'être humain. Avait dit Oikawa lors d'une de leur pseudo discutions hors du club. J'aurais aimé pouvoir remonter le temps.

-Moi aussi. Avoua Iwaizumi.

Ça avait marqué la fin de leurs tentatives respective de redevenir ami. Mais ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'Hajime commença à saisir la portée de ces mots que le brun avait énoncé, à peu près deux ans, pendant leur dernière année de lycée.

* * *

La terminale amena une nouvelle variable émotionnelle dans la vie d'Oikawa. Le retour de Kageyama avec Karasuno qui représentait un danger inattendu. Le passé revient à la charge et sa haine envers le passeur de génie le déstabilisa, il n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir des sentiments pour les autres hormis deux personnes. C'était comme si la haine qu'il aurait du porter à Ushijima pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir se reportait sur le corbeau. Parce qu'elle était trop intense pour seulement venir du collège. Simplement parce que ces deux là était des génies il put effectuer ce transfert. Écraser Karasuno et Kageyama s'ajouta à ses objectifs. Il gagnerait contre les deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus.

Quand à Iwaizumi, Oikawa le voyait lui lancer des regards inquiets de temps en temps, plus souvent que les deux années précédentes. Peut-être que l'as était moins discret qu'avant où que lui faisait plus attention au noiraud. En tout cas il senti que bientôt Hajime viendrais pour lui demander ce qu'il avait et il ne voulait pas répondre. Alors il s'appliqua à le fuir quand il sentait que l'autre voulait aborder le sujet, comme quoi l'autre n'avait pas abandonné, ne l'avait pas abandonné totalement, même si ils étaient éloignés d'une certaine façon. Cette inquiétude à son sujet fut l'origine de sentiments contradictoire. Il avait d'un côté d'avoir encor une grande importance pour Iwaizumi et cela le réchauffait intérieurement. De l'autre, il ne voulait pas de cette inquiétude juste au nom d'une amitié passé, et surtout la peur qu'un jour il sache la vérité. Oikawa ne se sentait pas capable de le supporter. Et puis il a eut sa foulure au pied. Tout deux ce disputèrent assez violement à ce propos, pas devant l'équipe car n'importe qui même les premières année aurait remarqué la différence avec leur dispute habituel. Simulacre et vestige du passé.

Oikawa se senti particulièrement lasse, leur engueulade l'avait fatigué et il avait une fois de plus repousser son as. Alors il n'eut pas la force de ce débattre, il ne voulait pas de toute façon risquer une autre blessure qui interromprait sa pratique au volley. Ce fut donc un de ces soirs ou il se laissa faire, n'opposant pas la moindre résistance, laissant son corps se faire malmener. Il se sentait tellement vide à l'intérieur de lui, ne ressentant aucune gaine à propos d'Ushijima alors que plus tard la honte, le dégoût et la peur reviendraient. Telle une poupée sans vie il laissa l'autre le prendre sans douceur. Il avait mal physiquement et il conscience qu'il aurait demain un bleu de plus à cacher. Il espérait qu'il restait encor du fond de teint de sa mère dans la salle de bain parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Il voulait que l'autre vienne les plus vite possible, histoire que ça se finisse rapidement, et que l'autre arrête de lui tordre le bras dans le dos, ça faisait mal ça aussi. Il ne se rendit pas compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, par contre il avait bien conscience de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait. La peur le remplit et quand il découvrit Iwaizumi l'horreur l'envahit. Il eut l'impression que tout s'écroula emporter par le vent du désespoir.

Oikawa ne comprit pas pourquoi au lieu de partir écœuré son ami d'enfance tremblant de colère s'avança dans la pièce. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle fureur dans l'expression de quelqu'un, ni une envie de meurtre. Ushijima prit conscience de la présence de l'autre ailier mais trop tard pour éviter le coup de poing qui l'envoya contre le mur derrière lui. Un hoquet de douleur lui échappa quand dans le mouvement le corps intrus quitta violement le sien sans le ménager. Pour la première fois de sa vie Tooru avait vraiment peur d'Hajime, pourtant il attrapa le poignet de celui-ci quand il passa à côté de lui pour frapper son demi-frère, il le fit s'en vraiment sans rendre compte. Il lâcha prise et recula quand le noiraud ce tourna vers lui. Il le vit attraper son pantalon et le lui lancer pour qu'il le mette, ce qu'il fit docilement. Il se laissa traîner en dehors de la chambre.

-Tu le touche je te bute enfoiré.

Il frissonna à la voix froide et dur de son ami d'enfance alors que les paroles ne lui étaient pas adressées. Ushijima était trop surpris pour réagir et les laissa tranquille. Le noiraud retira sa veste, restant en t-shirt, pour la lui enfiler avant de le traîner à sa suite en dehors de la maison. Oikawa peinait à suivre le rythme rapide, parce qu'il avait encore mal, parce qu'il était encore choquer et qu'il sentait les os de son poignet se faire broyer sous la poigne du plus petit qui transpirait de fureur à peine contenue. Il avait peur de des réactions qu'il pouvait avoir, peur de d'affronter le regard de l'autre suite à ce qu'il avait découvert. Alors il suivit silencieusement fixant un regard perdu sur le dos devant lui. Ils finirent dans un parc, vide, ou Iwaizumi frappa de toute ses forces de son poing dans un tronc d'arbre lâchant un juron, plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interrompe d'une voix brisé.

-Iwa-chan. Tu me fais mal.

Hajime souffla un bon coup pour tenter vainement de se calmer en relâchant le poignet du brun. Il n'avait qu'une envie faire demi tour et aller péter la gueule de ce salopard d'Ushijima. Quand il était rentré dans la pièce il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il assistait à une énième fois. L'expression dans les yeux de son passeur lui avait fait perdre contrôle, il n'avait jamais vu une telle douleur, un tel désespoir Et si ce dernier ne l'avait pas agrippé il aurait sans doute tenté de tuer Ushijima. Il avait vraiment envie de retourner le tabasser à mort avec la première chose qu'il trouverait ou à mains nues. Mais Oikawa avait besoin de lui.

Tooru ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que quand l'autre essuya délicatement ses joues. Il évita soigneusement son regard, il avait tellement honte de dégoût envers lui-même qu'il voulait juste disparaître. Mais il dut plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre quand doucement le noiraud colla leur front l'un contre l'autre. Il senti une caresse tendre sur sa joue.

-C'est fini, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul et il ne t'approcheras plus jamais. Tu préfères qu'on aille vois les flics maintenant ou demain matin ?

Malgré le ton doux et rassurant qu'Hajime employa Oikawa paniqua. Personne ne devait savoir, il ne le supporterait pas. Son ami d'enfance n'aurait jamais du le savoir, il fallait absolument qu'il oublie parce que sinon, lui il… Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que ses pensées confuses sortirent oralement, suppliant. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait ni ce qu'il pensait il se sentait juste incroyablement mal.

-Désolé, je suis désolé.

La voix de l'ailier parvint à son esprit tout comme la chaleur de son corps qui l'enlaçait de manière protectrice. Il lui fallut quelque minute comme ça pour que la crise de panique ne ce calme. Pour la première fois depuis presque trois ans Oikawa retourna chez les Iwaizumi. Dans la salle de bain il s'occupa de la main ensanglantée désinfectant et bandant soigneusement. Il se sentait encore un peu perdu par les événements et dans un rêve ou de retour dans le passé. Le temps des soins il n'y avait plus de peur, d'atmosphère pesante ou de reproche. Mais le fossé n'avait pas disparu, il se rappela à leur bon souvenir dés qu'Iwaizumi voulu vérifier son état. Encore plus qu'avant.

Si le lien d'avant était définitivement brisé, rien n'empêchait d'en créer un nouveau, même si Hajime ne voyait pas vraiment comment cette relation pourrait être qualifier, nommer. Il était déterminé à ne plus s'éloigner d'Oikawa ni le laisser souffrir. Et s'en rien cela n'allait pas être facile vu le regard terrifié que le brun lui lança. Il chuchota des paroles rassurantes avant de pouvoir le prendre dans ces bras doucement pour pas lui faire mal et le bercer comme un enfant. Il continua de lui dire des phrases rassurantes en caressant ces cheveux jusqu'à ça que l'autre ne ce calme. Iwaizumi ce dit qu'au final cela allait être comme s'occuper d'un frère, mais l'idée en lui-même ne lui plaisait pas. Parce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à voir son passeur comme un frère, il l'aimait bien trop pour cela. Il se rabroua mentalement en se disant qu'il n'avait aucun droit de l'aimer pas alors qu'il l'avait observer souffrir de loin pendant si longtemps. Le convaincre de ce déshabiller pour qu'il puisse voir si il avait des blessures ne fut pas une mince affaire. Et quand le dossard quatre vit les bleus sur le corps de son capitaine sa colère se réanima soudain. Comment Ushijima avait pu lui faire ça ? Il allait lui faire payer, peut importe le moyen, cet enfoiré allait payer pour le mal fait.

-Iwa-chan ?

Le ton hésitant d'Oikawa le calma et il se força à sourire. Il n'était vraiment pas douer pour faire semblant de sourire lui, mais si pour éviter d'inquiéter le brun il devait apprendre alors il le ferait. Ce concentrer sur la pommade qu'il appliquait doucement sur les hématomes tout en racontant des choses inutiles lui permis d'éviter de penser à l'autre as. Il espérait que son passeur se détendrait un peu, mais ce ne fut le cas que quand il renfila la veste prêté.

* * *

Quand Oikawa se réveilla il lui fallu quelque minutes pour se souvenir des événements de la veille et une autre supplémentaire pour réaliser qu'Iwaizumi n'était plus à côté de lui dans le lit. Ils c'étaient pourtant coucher ensemble et endormis côte à côte sous sa demande. Une crise de panique commença, et si Iwaizumi était aller tout raconter à quelqu'un et si il était parti dégoûter par ce qu'il était. Il se redressa avec du mal à respirer pour le voir la tête dans sa penderie en train de fouiller et grognant. Il se leva pour le rejoindre et l'enlaça. Son second n'était pas parti, il était toujours là. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, sa respiration retrouvant un rythme normal comme son rythme cardiaque. Oikawa ne bougea pas, garder sa prise sur l'autre l'apaisait pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il sentit l'autre lui caresser comme il el pouvait la tête avant de reprendre sa fouille et son rangement, s'en pour autant lui faire lâcher prise. Ce qui finit de le détendre, mais il resta encore un moment comme ça profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

-Tient, ça devrait t'aller. Déclara le noiraud en lui donnant un sweet et un jean. Va falloir qu'on récupère tes affaires, mais je peux le faire seul si tu veux.

Oikawa le regarda dégager un côté de sa penderie pour lui. Iwa-chan avait l'intention de le tirer de là ou il habitait, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée. Avant de geler, c'était juste impossible, il ne pouvait pas s'imposer chez les Iwaizumi comme ça. Et puis sa mère finirait par le remarquer, si Ushijima ne lui disait pas avant. Mais les arguments sensés qu'il exposa à Hajime furent rejetés en bloc.

-Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Je trouverais quelque chose, ce n'est pas l'important. Ce qui compte ce que cet enfoiré ne t'approche plus. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ais mal.

Il vit l'ailier s'emporter, trembler de colère à l'encontre de l'autre. Comme si l'idée que l'autre recommence lui était parfaitement insurmontable alors que lui s'en fichait un peu. Il avait pris l'habitude de subir. Ce qui était assez paradoxal car il n'aimait pas ça, en avait peur et honte à en mourir. Mais pas face à Hajime, parce que lui ne lui reprochait rien, lui se souciait vraiment de ce qu'il ressentait, et que même si il avait vu il n'était pas dégoûter cherchant même à se rapprocher de lui pour l'aider. Et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir, il avait envie de lui dire à quel point son regard était important et que malgré ces années passé qu'il l'aimait encore, depuis si longtemps. Mais il se retient par ce qu'il ne devait pas gêner son ailier, et qu'il était une gêne alors il devait partir.

-Iwa-chan. Commença-t-il avec un faux sourire, mais il s'interrompu en voyant que l'autre ne ce laissait pas avoir par la supercherie. Tu es trop gentil, alors ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Il avait envie de dire que c'était faux qu'il voulait au contraire qu'il s'occupe de lui, mais il ne dit rien. Oikawa sentit les mains du noiraud se poser sur ses joues et le laissa coller leur front ensemble. Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et il se dit qu'il pourrait facilement l'embrasser là, mais ce serrait stupide. Il ne devait pas encombrer Hajime, il l'avait déjà que trop fait tout à l'heure.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre me sortir cette connerie.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Oikawa en frissonna. Il voyait dans son regard combien l'autre était sérieux, voulait le rassurer et tenait à lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à sentir les lèvres d'Iwaizumi sur les siennes, c'était doux, délicat, chaud, comme pour rassurer un enfant. Pas de mauvaise intention, seulement celui de dire « je suis la pour toi ». Quand Iwaizumi recula son visage, Oikawa put le voir rougir fortement, tout en s'agitant mal à l'aise. Il n'écouta pas vraiment les excuses, cela ne l'avait pas déranger contrairement à ce que pensait son ami d'enfance, pas plus que la demande d'oublier. Il ne voulait surtout pas oublier, le baiser ou l'air adorable du noiraud confus par son propre geste. « Je t'aime » il désirait le dire. À la place il laissa tomber les vêtement entre ses mains pour se jeter sur son second, l'embrassant avec force. Il sentit qu'ils basculaient dans la penderie, entendit la plainte de douleur étouffer par sa bouche lors du choc, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Dans son esprit la seule chose qui comptait c'était le baiser et l'envie qu'il ressentait pour le corps sous lui. Alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'autre il se stoppa enfin interloquer par l'immobilité de son ailier.

Si ils avaient été dans une autre situation l'air totalement perdu, mi choquer mi embarrasser d'Iwaizumi l'aurait amuser et attendri. Mais pas là, pas quand il sentait son cœur se brisé. Il aurait du se douter que l'autre voulait simplement le rassurer, mais il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de désirer plus. Oikawa se consola en se disant que au moins il avait eu son premier baiser avec lui. Il détourna le regard et voulu se relever. Deux mains accrochées à son pyjama d'emprunt l'arrêtèrent. Hajime prononça quelque chose si bas que c'en fut intelligible, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur son épaule.

-Je n'ai rien compris.

-Ne… ne fait ce genre de chose alors que je t'aime bakawa.

Il eut un instant de flottement ou l'un eu l'envie de se gifler ou de s'assommer et l'autre repartait vers des sommets de joie. Oikawa obligea son coéquipier à le regarder, qui était décidément trop mignon à rougir, avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Il aurait bien aimé être doux comme l'autre, mais il n'y arrivait pas, trop pressé comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser quand il sentit les bras du noiraud passé dans son dos pour le serrer contre son torse. Il battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine, comme si il voulait sortir. Tout était frénétique en lui sa respiration, ses pensées, ses sentiments. Ils se séparent le souffle court. Si la porte de la chambre ne c'était pas ouverte à ce moment là, Oikawa en aurait probablement voulut plus d'Iwaizumi. Mais il se redressa alors que les bras quittaient son dos.

-Les garçons ? Ha vous êtes là. La mère d'Hajime secoua la tête, dépitée par leurs comportements. À peine réconcilier voila que vous vous bagarrez de nouveau, dans le placard en plus. Il va falloir grandir un jour. En attendant le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, soulager de la mauvaise interprétation de leurs positions. Ils avaient besoins de s'apprivoiser de nouveau et dans une nouvelle direction.

* * *

Au final Oikawa tenu à l'accompagner chercher ses affaires. D'un côté cela soulageait Iwaizumi qui pensait arriver à garder son calme si il était présent, de l'autre il aurait préféré ne pas risquer de lui faire endurer une conformation avec l'un des occupant de la maison d'en face. Chose exceptionnelle, la désormais madame Ushijima, anciennement Oikawa, était chez elle, ce qui fit serrer les poing et les dents de l'ailier. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il avait vu trop souvent le regard triste d'Oikawa petit à cause de son indifférence. Et quand il songeait à ce qui c'était déroulé sous son toit sans qu'elle n'en sache rien, le rendait furax. Autant contre elle que contre lui-même, car lui non plus n'avait rien fait et pourtant il avait vu la souffrance chez le brun. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi, il n'allait pas rester les bras croiser. Il serra la main de son capitaine qui le lui rendit, ce qui réussi à l'apaiser un peu, le traînant à sa suite vers la chambre. Il se sentait pathétique de se faire soutenir alors que c'était à lui de soutenir l'autre. Ils ignorèrent la remarque acerbe de la femme.

-On ne pourra pas tout emporter en une fois, même si c'est quasiment vide. Plus qu'avant.

Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure. Les remords serait pour plus tard décida-t-il ce mettant à remplir un des deux sac sortit. Il vit le brun se stopper net et regarder à l'entrée de la chambre. Il trouva la mère de son ami d'enfance dans l'encadrement de la porte, les lèvres pincées dans une moue contrariée.

-En plus d'avoir des fréquentations douteuses, d'être une constante déception. Il faut maintenant que tu joues à l'enfant gâté avec une fugue ? Tu te rends compte au moins dans la position dans laquelle tu me mets ?

Le ton était acide et le reproche de l'existence d'Oikawa à peine cacher. Iwaizumi se retient d'aller la frapper de lui dire ses quatre vérités, la vérité tout court. Parce qu'Oikawa était trop fragile, il ne pouvait prévoir comment son capitaine réagirait si quelqu'un d'autre apprenait ce qu'il avait enduré. L'ailier ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à ne pas le faire fuir et à le convaincre de le laisser l'approcher. Ce qu'il avait vu chez Oikawa, cette peur, cette honte, l'avait marqué et il se doutait que les réactions qu'il avait vues n'était pas dans les plus extrêmes. Et ça lui foutait la trouille, une trouille bleue de savoir que Tooru pourrait à tout moment retomber dans la panique et faire quelque chose d'irrémédiable. Même si à aucun moment il ne c'était senti dégoûté du dossard un, mais encore fallait-il que l'autre en prenne pleinement conscience. Tout ce qu'il avait ressentit était une haine qu'il n'avait jamais un jour imaginer pouvoir ressentir, contre Ushijima, contre cette femme en face d'eux, contre lui. Parce qu'il considérait qu'il ne valait pas franchement mieux qu'elle au final, il avait utiliser l'excuse du fossé pour ne pas savoir. Laissant Oikawa seul à subir pendant presque trois ans.

-Comme si étiez en droit de dire quelque chose. Vous l'avez ignorez pendant des années, alors votre minable petit position vous pouvez vous la carrer la ou je pense. Cracha-t-il en réplique.

Au moins il ne l'avait pas frappé. Iwaizumi attrapa les sac et Oikawa forçant le passage pour sortir de la pièce. Le brun tira sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

-Si besoin est je… viendrais au dîner de famille.

Sa voix était hésitante, mais il avait l'air déterminé quand il quitta la maison qui l'avait vu grandir.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Oikawa. Si Hajime réussit à convaincre ses parents, il avait du se batailler ferme contre sa mère, qui menaça de porter plainte. Il ne sut pas comment son second avait réussi à la rembarrer, mais elle laissa tomber son honneur quelque peu salit. Il découvrit ainsi que si le noiraud n'était pas aussi beau parleur que lui, il savait néanmoins toucher ça faisait mal. Son père ne fut jamais mit au courant, il doutait qu'il soit au courant même du remariage de son ex femme, alors que son fils habite chez les voisins d'en face. La peur qui l'habitait en permanence de se prendre des coups ou d'être suffisamment blessé pour ne plus pouvoir jouer au volley, diminuait jour après jour. Quand à celle de voir Ushijima il al mit d'en un coin l'oubliant. Préférant ce concentrer sur cette nouvelle relation qui l'unissait au noiraud. Un peu bancale et maladroite ils la gardèrent pour eux. Être un couple était un peu perturbant pour eux, bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ça en soit autrement. Et si cet état était un soutient indéniable pour Oikawa, c'était aussi la source de nouvelles angoisses. Il avait peur qu'Iwaizumi ne finisse par l'abandonner ou pour une raison quelconque n'en pâtisse d'être avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'ailier restait avec lui et faisait toutes ces choses pour lui. Car si il lui était naturel d'aimer Hajime, ce faire aimer par lui ne l'était pas. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui apporter. Alors chaque fois qu'il entendait l'autre le lui dire, il se sentait incroyablement heureux et cherchait le contact avec lui. Il avait l'impression de devenir dépendant d'Iwaizumi et ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Hajime lui au début n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'emmener Oikawa à porter plainte. Mais son passeur bloquait et faisait des crises de panique dés que le sujet approchait. Si le voir ainsi détruit augmentait son animosité envers Ushijima, cela lui fit aussi renoncer. Et puis il eut une affaire qu'il lui fit penser que peut-être le brun avait raison en disant que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle d'effraya les chroniques, une jeune femme qui avait porté plainte pour viol ce faisait accusé de diffamation et de salir l'honneur d'un honorables membre de la société par un plainte non fondé. Il ne savait pas si elle disait la vérité ou non, mais l'homme allait être juger non coupable à cette vitesse. Et Ushijima risquait d'utiliser cette méthode pour s'en sortir, il ne l'accepterait pas. Et le brun ne supporterait pas une telle médiatisation. Bien sur le super as pouvait être reconnu coupable et payer pour ses crimes, mais le risque était trop grand pour que finalement Iwaizumi le prenne. Il avait tellement peur que son capitaine ne se brise, et un rien semblait pouvoir le faire. Il avait voulu aller frapper le meneur de Shiratorizawa, mais là encore il ne le fit pas. Oikawa l'en empêcha, lui faisant remarque avec justesse que c'était lui qui avait plus de chance de se faire démolir qu'autre chose. Il était clair que la taille ne jouait pas en sa faveur, mais l'envie restait bien présente.

Il avait une chose qui le surprenait à chaque fois, c'était l'ardeur que mettait son petit ami dans leur baisé. Comme si celui-ci voulait le dévorer. Et Hajime c'était fait plaquer violement un bon nombre de foi contre un mur, une porte, un casier, un matelas ou tout autre surface par ce dernier dans son empressement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais cela lui rendait plus difficile de ne pas se laisser aller pour ne pas depuis les limites et effrayer Oikawa. Il était plus du genre à s'enflammer rapidement qu'à rester calme et détacher, gardant toute les possibilité en tête. Et ils avaient bien faillit se faire surprendre en pleine séance de bisou et pelotage, Oikawa avait les mains facilement baladeuses, par leur coéquipier. Une autre foi Iwaizumi c'était un peu trop laisser aller et c'était lui qui avait plaquer le plus grand contre un mur pendant un baiser fiévreux. Le dossard un avait pris peur dans une résurgence des souvenirs des abus d'Ushijima. Il c'était aussitôt écarté et excusé et même si le capitaine était venu l'enlacé et lui demandé pardon il s'en voulait. Il savait que l'autre était fragile pourtant il c'était laisser dicté par ses envies et ce senti coupable.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à s'en vouloir, Tooru se savait incapable de se laisser toucher alors même qu'il n'avait aucun problème à le toucher hormis une certaine partie de l'anatomie. Et ne pas pouvoir combler les désirs de son attaquant le hantait, combien même celui-ci disait que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Iwaizumi semblait mieux gérer que lui sa propre abstinence. Deux mois passèrent et Oikawa insista pour au moins tenter le coup, il pensait qu'il arriverait à ce forcer. Parce qu'il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir ne serait ce que faire venir l'autre alors qu'il l'excitait sans problème. Mais le fait était qu'il n'avait pas du tout surmonter ce qu'il avait subit et il eu encore une foi une résurgence, violente. Hajime ne put même pas le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, il dut ce contenter de mot qui n'apaisèrent pas vraiment le brun. Et quand enfin Oikawa arrêta de s'excuser, pour une chose que le noiraud ne comprenait pas, ne voyant pas pourquoi il le faisait, et de pleurer, ils eurent leur première dispute. Qui failli bien les déchirer.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à rester avec moi, alors que tu finiras par partir. Oikawa venait d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'il craignait tout bas et de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler. Je pourrais sans doute jamais te satisfaire. Alors vaut mieux stopper là.

Mais ses paroles ne firent qu'énervé un peu plus le pointu d'Aoba.

-Puisque je te dit que je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas que tu te forces, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? Alors si tu veux rompre n'utilise pas ça comme excuse. Iwaizumi se mordit l'intérieur de la joue aussitôt ces mots prononcé, ce n'était pas ce qui fallait dire au plus grand dont l'expression de douleur le fit ce sentir coupable, il tenta de se rattraper maladroitement. De toute façon quitte à être abstinent, autant l'être en étant avec toi que tout seul. Je refuse d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, de toute façon je n'en serais pas capable.

Il fit une petite pause, avouer ses sentiments le gênait toujours mais pour rassurer le brun il le ferait sans hésitation. Il se rapprocha lentement avant de caresser la joue du passeur et attrapant une de ses main de la sienne libre. Cette dispute était idiote, mais il sentait que si il ne trouvait pas le moyen de rassurer l'autre cela allait mal se finir. Et il ne voulait pas que ça refasse comme avant.

-Je t'aime plus que tout Tooru. Chuchota-t-il, priant pour que son idée fonctionne. Si tu veux tellement le faire, alors on peut toujours essayer dans l'autre sens. De toute façon tant que c'est toi tout ma vas.

Oikawa se sentit rassurer par les propos de son petit ami et surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait imaginé un jour Iwaizumi proposé d'être celui qui ce fait dominé. Pas qu'il est plus la tête que le noiraud pour l'être, mais au vu de ce qu'ils étaient cela lui avait paru plutôt logique que ce soit lui qui se retrouve en dessous, naturel même. Sauf qu'il avait beau l'aimer il n'arrivait pas le laisser le toucher, cela le rebutait même. Alors qu'il avait laissé Ushijima faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, il ne pouvait même pas laisser Hajime le toucher, hormis le masturber ou lui faire une fellation. Même si l'autre lui disait que ça ne le gênait pas, lui il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir le laisser le posséder. Et même si il désirait ardemment le faire ça bloquait. Et soudain Iwaizumi lui disait qu'il n'avait qu'à le prendre. C'est vrai que vu comme ça la solution semblait simple, sauf que même si l'idée en lui-même l'attirait, faire mal à Iwaizumi le répugnait. Et ça faisait mal, il en savait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, le dilemme était coriace. L'ailier choisi pour lui, rougissant il guida sa main vers son intimité.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Oikawa se laissa entraîner, il suffirait qu'il le prépare pour ne pas lui faire mal. Et dans ce cas la solution en était vraiment une. Son désir guida ses gestes et ils reprirent là ou ils s'en étaient arrêtés, les rôles inversés.

* * *

Il trouva particulièrement excitant de voir Iwaizumi gémir sous les mouvement des ses doigts. Il inscrivit chaque détails dans sa mémoire, les joues rougies, la respiration légèrement saccadé, les yeux avec une supplique muette inscrite dedans, ses lèvres qui s'ouvrait légèrement pour laisser filtrer une voix faible mais bien audible, cette peau qui frissonna sous la caresse de sa main.

-Oikawa… plus s'il te plait. Finit par demander le dossard quatre.

Joueur il bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'attaquant une dernière fois de manière à caresser la prostate avant de les retirer. Il se délecta de la vue de son partenaire qui c'était redressé avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas en gémissant très fort cette fois ci.

-Tu es sur ? Demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas forcer l'autre, bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter si Iwaizumi ne voulait plus il ne le forcerait pas à continuer.

-Oui.

La réponse avait fusé, impatiente et frustrée. Alors il se plaça entre les jambes du plus petit et versa du lubrifiant sur son membre avant de commencer à rentrer en lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Et même si il l'avait bien préparé il craignait quand même un peu de lui faire mal. Il l'embrassa, pour lui monter qu'il était là, qu'il ne le considérer pas comme un objet pour étancher sa libido. Bien qu'il sache que pas à un seul moment Iwaizumi ai imaginé qu'il le considérait comme ça, Oikawa ressentait le besoin de le transmettre quand même. Il sentit malgré tout l'autre se crisper sous lui et quand il se redressa il reconnu la douleur dans les yeux du noiraud dont les mains enserrait les draps comme pour compenser. Et même si la sensation autour de son membre était incroyablement bonne, il voulut pendant un instant partir, ne plus faire souffrir Hajime. Qui ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'attrapant il le força à ce pencher de nouveau pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Il se laissa emporter par son désir et finit de rentrer dans l'intimité de l'attaquant. Ses mains glissèrent le long du torse pour atteindre le sexe qu'il masturbât. Il dut néanmoins repousser l'image d'Ushijima qui l'obligeait à faire la même chose. C'était Iwaizumi qu'il caressait de ses mains et non l'autre as, il était d'ailleurs à l'intérieur de lui étroitement enserrer par des chaires chaudes. Cette pensée fit grimper son désir et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas entamer des mouvements.

-C'est bon vas-y. Souffla Hajime une fois leur baiser finit.

Il obtempéra d'abords lentement et doucement et constatant que son petit ami était plus déranger par la sensation en elle-même que par la douleur, il accéléra légèrement. Oikawa voulait plus de contact et pouvoir aller plus loin alors il attrapa les jambes d'Iwaizumi qu'il posa sur ses épaules avant de tirer sur ses cuisses pour remonter le bassin tout en poussant à l'intérieur. Le cris qui sortit de la bouche du noiraud le surpris, mais en voyant l'expression il comprit que c'était bel et bien du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Il chercha à retoucher ce point si sensible et même si il n'y parvient pas tout de suite, il constata avec joie qu'Iwaizumi prenait maintenant du plaisir vu comment il gémissait.

-Ah… ah Oikawa… Nhg. Plus fort.

Hajime n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, il avait l'impression que le plaisir qu'il ressentait s'accroissait à chaque coup de bassin du brun. Et quand celui-ci atteignit de nouveau sa prostate il ne pensa même pas étouffer son cris, ses mains cherchais juste quelque chose auquel s'agrippais alors que son corps s'arquait. Si il avait été en état de penser il aurait pu dire que l'expression voir des étoiles correspondait assez bien, mais il était trop perdu par les décharges de plaisir qui le parcourait. Suffisamment pour ne même plus se rendre compte qu'Oikawa le maintenait désormais dans une position qui en temps normal serait fort inconfortable.

-Tu es à moi Iwa-chan. Souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

-Mhh… ouais, à toi… ah…

Le capitaine augmenta la cadence, ses émotions tourbillonnants en lui et le faisant autant vibrer que ce qu'il ressentait. Il tenta de ne pas louper la moindre des réactions de son second, qu'il trouvait adorable et très érotique. L'envie de l'embrasser le prit soudainement et s'en se soucier de faire plier le noiraud il le fit dévorant la bouche puis la peau de l'autre.

-Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan.

Il approchait de la libération et gémissait inlassablement le nom de son partenaire alors que sa main trouva le sexe du plus petit et le pompa. Hajime se libera dans un dernier cris de jouissance à moitié étranglé portant le prénom de son capitaine qui effectua encore deux coup de bassin avant de venir à son tour. Oikawa profita de entièrement de son orgasme avant de se retirer lentement. Il fut agréablement surpris du gémissement que cela provoqua et souriait d'un vrai sourire en observant l'ailier qui se remettait lentement des ses émotions. Il s'allongea à son côté et lui caressa la joue alors qu'il l'attirait sur son torse de son autre bras. Iwaizumi se blottit dans ces bras avec un soupir de bien être.

-Je t'appartiens Tooru. Finit par dire Iwaizumi au bout de quelques minutes.

L'effet qu'eut cette phrase le surprit, mais il se contenta de gémir sous les assauts d'Oikawa qui avait totalement perdu la moindre retenu à ses mots.

* * *

-Arrête de faire la tête, je suis le seul responsable. Grogna Iwaizumi confortablement installer entre ses bras.

-Mais tu as mal. J'aurais du m'arrêter quand j'ai vu que tu endurais la douleur. Laissa-t-il échapper en le serrant un peu plus contre son torse.

-Si tu t'étais barrer à ce moment je t'en aurais coller une. Et moi qui croyais que j'allais devoir supporter un Oikawa vantard pendant des jours de m'avoir fait prendre un pied monstre. Tu crois qu'on peut rester encore un peu dans le bain ?

Il embrassa la joue de son petit ami en s'amusant à redessiner les muscles de celui-ci, avant qu'un petit oui de s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il sentit le corps de l'autre se détendre un peu plus dans un soupir de bien être. Il s'en voulait pourtant il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de recommencer si jamais Iwaizumi le lui proposait. Il avait pris tellement de plaisir à être dans son attaquant qu'il souhaitait même le refaire plus tard. Pour l'instant il savoura le bain dont l'eau était encore chaude. Il aimait vire ici, c'était un peu comme un rêve, il n'avait pas de soucis hormis le volley et ses notes. Même leur dispute avait fini par les rapprocher et il en aurait presque définitivement oublié l'ombre menaçant d'Ushijima.

Mais le bonheur n'est qu'éphémère, sa mère lui téléphona le soir même lui annonçant un dîner de famille le lendemain dans un restaurant.

* * *

Iwaizumi faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre alors que ça faisait à peine dix minutes qu'Oikawa était parti pour son dîner de famille, il ne devait même pas être arriver au restaurant, qu'il lui envoya un message pour lui le prévenir qu'il viendrait le chercher. Puis il ce remit à tourner en rond et quand il passa à table il dut faire des efforts pour manger ne serait ce que la moitié de sa part. Ses parents ne firent aucun commentaire, ils savaient très bien que la relation entre Tooru et sa famille était conflictuelle et que leur fils s'inquiétait énormément pour son ami. Ces dernier temps ils avait remarqué qu'Hajime avait des réactions assez forte quand il s'agissait de Tooru et se doutaient qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais avaient décidé de faire confiance au deux adolescent et d'attendre qu'ils leurs en parlent. Ils ne doutaient pas que les deux lycéens le feraient si besoin est. Ils étaient bien loin de ce douter de l'horrible vérité, bien qu'ils pressentaient que tout deux étaient plus proches qu'enfants.

N'en pouvant plus Iwaizumi sortit se promener et il se retrouva pas loin du restaurant alors que le repas ne devait en être qu'au plat de consistance. Il aperçut Oikawa avec sa mère, Ushijima et un homme sur l'une des tables de la terrasse. Il remarqua que le brun avait du mal à faire son faux sourire et qu'il voulait fuir. La raison tenait à Ushijima qui sous la table ne se gênait pas pour le toucher, soit caressant l'entre jambe, soit pinçant l'intérieur de la cuisse. Iwaizumi serra ses poings et il se retenu d'aller frappé ce salopard qui profitait pleinement de la situation pour torturer son petit ami. « Prétend aller au toilette et rejoint moi dans la ruelle juste à côté, j'y serais. » Oikawa le chercha immédiatement des yeux après la lecture du message et il lui fit un petit signe avant de se diriger vers la ruelle tranquille. Il venait à peine de faire quelque pas dedans qu'un corps le percuta se pressant contre son dos et deux bras encerclèrent sa taille.

-Iwa-chan. Murmura son passeur contre son oreille qu'il mordilla ensuite.

Hajime se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre l'embrassant. Toute sa colère était partie, seul le corps contre le sien comptait. Le mur froid le fit frissonner mais il se laissa totalement aller, il sentait qu'Oikawa en avait besoin pour aller mieux. Mais quand il sentit une main dans son pantalon il sut qu'il devait quand même le stopper.

-Pas dans la rue. Chuchota-t-il la respiration haletante.

-Les toilettes ? Demanda Tooru en retirant sa main mais le pressant encore plus contre le mur.

Il pesa le pour et le contre avant de céder devant la supplique inscrite dans le regard de l'autre.

-Si tu veux.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et il gémit dans le baiser. Avant d'enfin pouvoir se décoller du mur.

-Bien sur la pute est aller retrouver son mac. Fit la voix railleuse d'Ushijima qui pénétrait à son tour la ruelle. Il chiale toujours autant quand on le baise ?

Lui faire la peau, fut sa seule pensée quand il vit le sourire moqueur. Oh oui, il allait lui faire la peau à ce salopard. Il l'avait prévenu de ne plus jamais poser la main sur Oikawa.

* * *

Ushijima n'était pas seulement plus grand qu'Iwaizumi, mais aussi plus fort. Et lui restait planté là totalement paralyser alors que son petit ami heurtait violement le mur. Tooru se répétait mentalement de bouger, d'intervenir, mais ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Il était complètement terrifié et regarda l'aigle s'approcher du plus petit qui gémit de douleur quand l'autre se saisit par son col, sonné.

-Ne le touche pas !

Le pointu de Shiratorizawa le fixa alors, tiquant sur sa phrase. Oikawa n'avait pas dit stop ou d'arrêter mais de ne pas le toucher. Un sourire mauvais se forma alors qu'il comprenait ce que son demi frère venait de lui révéler s'en le faire exprès.

-Et bien c'est encore plus une tapette que je ne le pensais. Il est meilleur que toi as enculé ? Annonça le champion savourant la peur et l'horreur qu'il lisait dans le regard du passeur. Un poupée en vaut une autre, lui toi qu'importe.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai hoqueta alors que des larmes se mettait à couler sur ses joues. Il préférait subir n'importe quoi plutôt que de laisser l'autre toucher Iwa-chan. Il ne laisserait personne toucher son coéquipier de cette manière. Il était le seul qui pouvait posséder Iwaizumi, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était possessif. Alors il s'agenouilla devant Ushijima qui eu l'air satisfait. Il ravala son envie de vomir alors qu'il prit en bouche le pointu le plus fort du japon. Il crut étouffer quand l'autre s'enfonça dans sa gorge et il recula en toussant.

-Continu.

Il trembla mais obéit et recommença à sucer l'autre. Ushijima avait raison il n'était qu'une pute, un déchet. Mais au moins il empêcherait l'autre capitaine de s'en prendre à Iwaizumi. Mais si il avait été plus fort, plus fiable il n'aurait pas eu à s'abaisser à ça pour ce faire. Il sentit que l'as allait venir et s'écarta précipitamment, il ne voulait pas avoir à avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais le regard dur et sadique lui fit comprendre qu'il devait finir.

Ne jamais sous estimer la ténacité et la colère d'Hajime, même à moitié sonné. Parce que si d'autre serait toujours dans les vaps après le choc reçut lui reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour agir. Il fit tomber d'un coup de pied dans les jambes Ushijima attrapant Oikawa et le plaquant contre lui. Tooru s'accrocha à son petit ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tremblant et pleurant, clairement secoué par les événement il lâchait prise dans les bras rassurants.

-Tss aussi chiant l'un que l'autre. Grogna le super pointu en se relevant le plus dignement possible et toisant méprisant les deux joueur d'Aoba sur le sol.

-Ta gueule enfoiré. Iwaizumi resserra sa prise sur le brun. Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça.

-Ah. Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me mettre une droite peut-être, comme tu as tenter de le faire avant de manger le mur ? Reste à ta place, ou tu pourrais mal finir.

-Va-t-en. Dit d'une voix faible Oikawa. Laisse nous tranquille.

-J'avais finit par croire que la j'avais rêver, mais la poupée parle bel et bien. Je me demande combien de temps elle va mettre avant de revenir. Ajouta l'ailier de Shiratorizawa à l'intention de celui d'Aoba, partant tranquillement.

Oikawa sursauta quand Iwaizumi frappa le mur violemment en jurant. Il pouvait sentir toute la haine, la colère et l'envie de meurtre de son petit ami. Il se colla encore plus à lui l'encerclant de ses bras.

-Iwa-chan ne me quitte pas.

-Jamais. Je ne te laisserais jamais, même si tu ne veux plus de moi. Répondit-il en caressant les cheveux bruns. Viens on rentre.

Dans leurs chambres, ils le firent de manière plus douce et langoureuse qu'avant, durant plus longtemps. Et Tooru réussi à prendre dans sa bouche Iwaizumi, comme pour effacer ce qui c'était passé.

* * *

Ils ne croisèrent pas Ushijima dans les semaines qui suivirent, mais son ombre pesait lourdement sur eux. Ils officialisèrent leur relation auprès des parents d'Hajime, qui prirent très bien la nouvelle et de l'équipe de volley. Ces derniers demandèrent juste si du coup cela signifiait qu'Oikawa allait moins en foutre sur la gueule de son second et qu'ils auraient moins besoin d'empêcher ce dernier de lui lancer des ballons dessus. Malheureusement pour eux ils sembleraient que les habitudes que les deux troisièmes années avaient prises dans leur faux rapport soient plus dures à perdre.

Un lundi alors qu'ils s'affranchissaient comme d'habitudes des activités du club, ils décidèrent de se promener et tombèrent durant leur promenade sur Ushijima qui faisait un jogging. Hajime se plaça instinctivement entre lui et son passeur qui lui broya la main dans son angoisse. Même si il n'y avait personne il se retint de se jeter sur l'as en face de lui. Autant parce qu'il doutait de gagner face à l'autre que de ce retenir de le tuer. Il ne le ferait pas devant Oikawa, pour pas qu'il ai peur de lui. Il ne voulait pas que le brun le quitte ou ait peur de lui mais, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre pour empêcher Ushijima de nuire.

-Tient la poupée et son maître soumis. Fit le plus grand d'un air totalement détaché.

-Ta gueule enfoiré. Grogna-t-il en retour.

-Il faudrait voir à renouveler ton vocabulaire petit. Lui fit remarquer le champion. Desserres donc tes poing, ou tu risque te t'en prendre une. Et je ne te garanti pas que tu ne passe pas par-dessus la rambarde du pont. Tu permets que je t'emprunte ton jouet ?

-Va crever. Cracha-t-il en ayant de plus en plus de mal à ce contenir.

-Hum, de toute façon il le ferra de lui-même.

Iwaizumi senti Oikawa trembler à ces mots dans son dos et il fut surpris de le voir s'avancer et son regard lui déchira le cœur. Il y voyait la peur le dégoût, le désespoir et le sacrifice. Le dossard un le faisait pour le protéger, préférant ce sacrifier plutôt que de laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver. Mais Iwaizumi n'avait pas l'attention de le laisser faire, il le protégerait contre lui-même si besoin est. Il c'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser Ushijima le toucher et il avait l'intention de la respecter, quitte à finir au poste de police ou à l'hôpital si il le fallait. Il le tira en arrière le replaçant derrière lui. Les deux ailiers se défièrent du regard et le plus grand eu un petit sourire supérieur, assuré de sa victoire. Mais cette fois ci Hajime prit soin de détourner le coup et visa rapidement la tempe espérant assommer quelque peu son adversaire. Ce ne fut pas suffisant et il tomba à genoux alors qu'Ushijima lui tordait le bras dans son dos, il allait le brisait si il continuait.

-Iwa-chan !

Sa main libre se saisi d'un débris de bouteille de verre qui traînait sur le sol. Il balança son bras dans son dos et l'injure qu'il entendit ainsi que la pression qui se relatait lui indiqua qu'il avait bel et bien atteint sa cible. Il l'avait atteint au niveau de l'épaule vu le sang qui lentement s'écoulait. Il serra le morceau de verre dans sa main, si il atteignit le cou, alors il ferrait enfin disparaître cette ordure.

Oikawa regardait avec horreur la bagarre entre les deux as qui s'empoignait. Si son amant était moins fort qu'Ushijima, il n'hésitait pas à exploiter la blessure faite et bien que le champion veillait à l'empêcher de se servir de son arme improvisée il perdait peu à peu l'avantage de sa force. Lui avait peur à la fois pour Iwaizumi et de lui. Il avait déjà senti ses envies de meurtre à l'égard de l'autre mais le voir tenter vraiment de le tuer était autre chose que juste savoir. Ushijima reprit l'avantage alors qu'ils percutaient la rambarde du pont et tenta de faire passer le noiraud par-dessus. Oikawa se précipita pour tirer son amant en arrière déstabilisent les deux combattants, le plus grand se retrouvant à moitié dans le vide accroché au plus petit, lui même retenu par le passeur. Le brun peinait et sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps avec le poids des deux hommes. Le regard d'Iwaizumi se fit glacial alors qu'il réussissait à dégager sa main tenant le débris de verre, qu'il planta à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

Ils regardèrent le corps s'écrasé sur les rails en contre bas. Un corps désarticuler qui subit le passage du train. Oikawa ce laissa entraîner par son petit ami loin de la scène qui lui laissait un goût d'horreur et de soulagement à la fois. C'était fini, définitivement. Il ne vit que du vide dans les yeux d'Iwaizumi qui jeta dans une poubelle le bout de verre comme si il s'agissait d'une vulgaire cannette.

-On rentre. Dit-il en attrapant la main du brun. Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire quoi que se soit.

L'ombre d'un instant Tooru perçut un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hajime. Mais il ne dit rien, il n'avait rien de plus à dire.

* * *

Personne ne découvrit jamais la vérité, l'affaire fut classée comme un suicide bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'Ushijima ne saute d'un pont. Ce qui offrit une tranquillité au deux joueurs d'Aoba Jôsai. Il fallu plusieurs années à Oikawa pour surmonter ce qu'il avait enduré, mais il finit par le surpasser permettant à Iwaizumi de le toucher enfin. Quand à ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là, ils n'en parlèrent jamais, mais de temps en temps un corps briser hantait ces cauchemars. Hajime ne se montra jamais violent, du moins pas plus qu'au collège ce qui ce résumait à quelques ballons de volley mérités; et pris soin de lui. Mais parfois Tooru voyais son regard ce perdre dans le vide. Et il savait que l'autre resongeait à ce qui c'était passé et peansait à aller ce dénoncer. Alors il s'approchait doucement, l'appelant par son prénom avant de l'embrasser, lui faisant oublier ses doutes. Oikawa n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'éloigner, leur amour était sans doute trop exclusif pour être sain, mais peu lui importait. Tant qu'ils restent ensemble.

* * *

 _C'est pas une fin vraiment heureuse, mais c'est pas non plus une fin triste, une sorte de compromis. Malheureusement ce genre d'histoire peut être réel (sauf pour la fin), et c'est bien ça le plus dégueulasse. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je n'écrirais jamais rien de pire que ça, mais... le fait est que là encore c'est le cas. Si vous avez lu les com sont les bienvenus_


End file.
